No Te Dejaré Caer
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Emily&Hotch. Varios meses antes de la aparición de Doyle. Después de un caso Emily empieza a verse más y más deprimida y esto preocupará a Hotch que intentará, de alguna forma, que vuelva a ser la misma Emily Prentiss alegre de todos los días. (Hayley sigue viva, pero si que se divorciaron y Hotch ya no la ama. Casi ningún caso será sacado de la serie).
1. El Comienzo

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era un día aburrido en la UAC debido a que no había llegado ningún caso que requiriera de su ayuda y estaban dedicando su día a rellenar informes de otros casos, lo cual no era algo muy entretenido. La agente Emily Prentiss acababa de terminar con el último de sus informes, de ese día, y decidió ir al despacho de su amiga J.J para ayudarla con los suyos. Pasó al lado de la mesa del joven doctor Reid, que estaba hablando con Morgan. Al que no vio por ninguna parte fue a Rossi, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque supuso que estaría con Hotch o con Strauss. Cuando llegó al despacho de su amiga esta se encontraba sumergida entre una marabunta de informes por rellenar.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con todo esto? —Preguntó señalando todo el montón de informes.

—Dioss…te amaría por el resto de mi vida si lo hicieras. —Contestó pasándose las manos por el pelo y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Prentiss le sonrió amigablemente y sentándose en la silla que quedaba libre las dos se dedicaron a completar los informes.

Habían pasado un par de horas, en las que la montaña de informes empezaba a desaparecer, cuando fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono de la dueña del despacho.

—Jennifer Jareau…Sí…por supuesto…enseguida estaremos ahí. —Con esta última frase J.J colgó la llamada con un rosto completamente serie levantándose de la silla. — ¿Te importaría ir a buscar a Hotch mientras yo aviso a los demás?— Preguntó estando ya al lado de la puerta.

—Claro, ningún problema. —Respondió saliendo en busca del mencionado.

Llegó en un tiempo record al despacho de Hotch, pero antes se arregló la ropa que con la carrera se había desarreglado. Una vez lista llamó a la puerta recibiendo inmediatamente un "adelante" de parte de Hotch.

—Hotch, J.J me mandó a llamarte porque tenemos un caso nuevo. —Dijo entrando al despacho.

—Vale, ahora mismo voy. —Respondió cerrando la carpeta que estaba leyendo, para levantarse de su asiento y salir del despacho, seguido por Emily, hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya los estaban esperando el resto del equipo.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó Aaron nada más tomar asiento.

—Mujeres de entre 20 y 30 años encontradas en distintos callejones de New York. Las tres son morenas de entre 1,65 y 1,70, vida social amplia y buena posición económica. La única que sabemos tenía pareja estable, es la segunda víctima que vivía con su novio llamado Pattrick Jackson y fue él quien denunció la desaparición. Entre cada secuestro parece haber una diferencia de cinco días. —Explicó J.J enseñando las fotos de las víctimas, el novio y los lugares donde fueron encontradas. — Ninguna de ellas presenta signos de agresión sexual. —Añadió por último.

—Los cuerpos fueron encontrados en lugares visibles, eso indica que al SUDES le da igual si son encontrados o no. —Opinó Morgan mirando las fotos de los cadáveres.

— ¿Entonces es desorganizado? —Preguntó Emily.

—Puede ser, pero hay algunos aspectos de los escenarios que indican lo contrario. —Intervino Reid.

—Podría ser un equipo. —Sugirió Morgan.

—No lo creo. —Negó Rossi.

— ¿Hay alguna relación entre las víctimas? —Interrogó Hotch.

—Ninguna, todas se mueven en distintos círculos sociales, ninguno de sus trabajos se relacionan entre si y, tampoco, tienen ningún amigo en común. —Dijo García con su tablet en la mano.

—Bien. Partimos en media hora. —Anunció Hotch saliendo de la sala.

El resto del equipo recogió las carpetas con los datos del caso y fueron a buscar sus cosas para encontrarse lo más rápido posible en el jet.

La primera en llegar fue Emily que al subir vio a Hotch sentado en uno de los asientos leyendo los informes completamente concentrado.

—Hola, Gran Jefe. —Lo saludó con una media sonrisa.

Hotchner levantó la mirada de sus papeles para mirarla a ella poniéndola nerviosa al punto de que le apartó la mirada.

—Prentiss. —Saludó el igualmente con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo? —Pregunta ella señalando con la barbilla el asiento vacío a su lado.

—Claro. —Respondió él inmediatamente.

Estuvieron leyendo y compartiendo distintas hipótesis sobre el caso hasta que llegó el resto del equipo y el avión despegó.

Estaban leyendo los informes de la policía, cuando recibieron una inesperada llamada de la rubia informática.

—Hola mis ángeles. —Los saludó con su acostumbrado buen humor.

— ¿Qué no tienes de nuevo, preciosa? —Saludó Morgan con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Lamentablemente no son buenas noticias, mi bombón de chocolate. —Comentó. —Otro cadáver ha sido encontrado. Esta vez, la víctima es Sophia Gibson, 26 años, mismo aspecto físico que las demás, pero aquí, mis Vengadores, es donde todo cambia: es madre soltera de año y medio. Están tratando de localizar al padre pero nadie sabe nada sobre él.

—Gracias, García. —Despidió Hotch a la hacker.

— ¿Deberíamos tomar a esta nueva víctima como que el SUDES se está volviendo más violento? —Cuestionó Emily.

—Posiblemente. Es la primera vez que ataca a una madre. —Opinó Rossi.

—Bien, Reid y Rossi iréis a ver el informe forense y también quiero que veáis cómo va la autopsia de la nueva víctima, J.J hablarás con los familiares y amigos, Morgan irás a la nueva escena del crimen mientras Prentiss y yo vamos al resto.—Informó Hotch con su habitual seriedad.

Con esto todos volvieron a sus anteriores actividades antes de que aterrizara el avión.

* * *

 _ ***Rossi y Reid***_

Cuando llegaron a la morgue, el forense ya les estaba esperando con los informes de las autopsias de las tres primeras víctimas y con el de la última a medio empezar. Les estaba mostrando las heridas, cortes y hematomas que presentaban, cuando Reid acercó la cabeza a la cadera de uno de los cuerpos e hizo lo mismo en los otros cuerpos ante la atenta mirada de Rossi y el forense.

— ¿Has encontrado algo, chico? —Preguntó impaciente el italiano.

—Sí, todas las víctimas tienen una pequeña, casi imperceptible, incisión en la cadera, en el lado derecho. —Anunció a la vez que le enseñaba el lugar al forense.

El hombre observó donde el joven doctor le indicaba pudiendo ver un pequeño puntito, que parecía más un lunar que un pinchazo provocado por algún objeto punzante.

—Volveré a realizar las autopsias con este descubrimiento y tan pronto las termine les enviaré los resultados. —Les informó colocándose los guantes para empezar con ellas.

—Perfecto. —Se despidieron Reid y Rossi.

* * *

 _ ***Morgan***_

Nada más llegar se presentó ante los policías que había en la zona y estos le enseñaron el contenedor de basura donde el cuerpo de la víctima había sido hallado. Estuvo buscando pruebas o alguna pista por esa zona, pero salvo por alguna que otra bolsa de basura que se había caído al sacar el cuerpo del contenedor, no había nada que pudiera ayudarles a averiguar quién podría ser el SUDES, salvo que era alguien bastante organizado y que por esta escena no es la primera vez que hacía esto. También el que la víctima fuera abandonada en un lugar como este indicaba que la víctima le daba asco. Y así, con estos datos fue camino a la comisaría para encontrarse con el resto del equipo y poner en conjunto todas las ideas de cada uno.

* * *

 ** _*Hotch y Prentiss*_**

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras iban a las distintas escenas del crimen con Hotch manejando. Al llegar a su último destino saludaron a los agentes que estaban repartidos por el lugar y se dispusieron a investigar el perímetro en busca de alguna pista. Estaban en eso cuando Emily recibió una llamada.

—Prentiss. —Contestó con voz monocorde.

Hotch la miró interrogante preguntándose quién la estaría llamando en ese momento o si había pasado algo, Emily ante la penetrante mirada de Hotch levantó un dedo indicándole que le diera un momento.

— ¿Qué habéis encontrado, Reid? —Interrogó respondiendo una de las dudas de Hotch. —Entendido, miraremos a ver si encontramos algo por aquí.

Después de decir esto colgó el teléfono y se giró a mirar a Hotch que seguía pendiente de ella.

— ¿Qué han averiguado? —Preguntó después de ver como su mano se perdía en sus ajustados pantalones negros para guardar su móvil.

—Al parecer nuestro joven genio ha encontrado marcas de agujas en los cuerpos. —Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Entonces tendremos que ver si encontramos algún objeto con los que se pudieran hacer esas marcas. —Dijo encaminándose hacia los agentes para informarles del nuevo descubrimiento.

Mientras, Emily, lo observaba alejarse y hablar con los policías, sin poder evitar fijarse en sus anchos hombros y en sus musculosos brazos que, aún con el traje puesto, podían apreciarse a primera vista. Siempre había sabido que Hotch, a pesar de ser un hombre casado, ahora casi divorciado, era un hombre increíblemente guapo y que su típico aire de seriedad y rectitud lo hacía verse aún más atractivo. Se preguntaba como Hayley podía dejar escapar, voluntariamente, a alguien como él, si fuera ella no lo dejaría escapar con semejante facilidad. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Hotch volvió a su lado para decirle que empezarían a buscar por la zona en busca de cualquier prueba.

Estuvieron casi una hora, en la que encontraron restos de sangre un tanto alejados de la escena del crimen, pero, por mucho que buscaron, no encontraron ningún objeto con el que se pudieran hacer las marcas que presentaban las víctimas, por lo que terminaron suponiendo que el sujeto aún la tenía en su poder.

Después de un rato volvieron a la comisaría, donde ya se encontraba el resto del equipo empezando a hacer el perfil.

— ¿Cómo os fue? —Los saludó J.J al verlos entrar.

—No muy bien. —Suspiró Emily sentándose en una silla al lado de la rubia.

—El SUDES es bastante meticuloso y no ha dejado muchas pruebas. —Terminó Hotch por añadir.

—A nosotros tampoco es que nos fuera mejor. —Comentó Morgan. —Al único que le ha ido bien es al niño bonito. —Añadió revolviéndole el pelo al mencionado.

—En realidad…—Comenzó a hablar Emily. —, creo que nosotros también encontramos algo, pero tenemos que esperar a los análisis.

—Oh, ¿y qué fue los que encontrasteis? —Interrogó Rossi.

—Unos restos de sangre, que no sabemos si pertenecen a la víctima o al sujeto. —Respondió Hotch sentándose en el otro asiento libre.

Con esto estuvieron poniendo en común distintas ideas y teorías de cómo podía ser el SUDES hasta que Hotch vio que Emily y Reid ya iban por su quinto y octavo café, respectivamente, que decidió que mejor continuaban mañana y se fueron todos al hotel en el que cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, menos J.J y Prentiss que compartían una por petición de ambas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

No se con cuanta regularidad podré subir capítulos de esta historia (o de cualquiera de las que tengo) porque estoy por empezar segundo de bachillerato y, los que ya lo hayáis hecho sabréis que no es una cosa fácil, no tendré mucho tiempo libre para actualizar, pero os prometo que no dejaré a medias ninguna de mis historias. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia que ya se me venía ocurriendo desde principios de año y que hace poco empecé a plasmar en una hoja. Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews con vuestros comentarios, sugerencias o con cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

Bss...

 _ **'Cerezo'**_


	2. Frágil

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

Se dirigieron todos a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, menos J.J y Emily que aún se quedaron un rato hablando sobre su día.

— ¿Y qué tal está Henry? —Preguntó Emily después que hubieran terminado de hablar sobre el caso.

—Bien, aunque cada día está más grande. —Habló con una sonrisa. —Ojalá no creciera tan rápido. —Añadió con un suspiro.

—Seguro que dentro de poco ya no querrá que su madre le dé un beso delante de sus amigos. —Dijo para molestar a la rubia.

— ¡No digas eso! —Exclamó J.J con expresión horrorizada.

Ante su cara Emily no pudo reprimir sus carcajadas, empezando a reírse hasta el punto de las lágrimas y el casi caerse de la cama.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en tener hijos? —Le preguntó su amiga cuando la morena pudo parar de reír.

—Eh…—La expresión de Emily cambió radicalmente ante esa pregunta y no pudo evitar pensar en ella con 15 años y luego en un niño de cabellos rubios rizados y enormes ojos azules.—Mejor vamos ya a dormir, que mañana tenemos que madrugar.—Finalizó la conversación tapándose con las sábanas y dándole la espalda a la rubia.

—Pero yo…—Intentó hablar J.J, pero Emily la interrumpió apagando la luz.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo volviendo a meter la mano entre las mantas.

—Bu-buenas noches. —Respondió J.J sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su amiga tan repentinamente.

Al día siguiente, después de un sueño reparador, consiguieron ver pistas que, ayer, habían pasado por alto. Así, dos días después, y con otra posible víctima, descubrieron la identidad del SUDES. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde el sujeto mataba y torturaba a sus víctimas, este ya había escapado, como si supiera que iban a por él, dejando atrás a su quinta víctima, viva, para alivio de todo el equipo. Intentaron buscar al asesino por la zona, pero parecía haberse esfumado sin dejar ninguna prueba, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Quisieron quedarse un par de días más para tratar de dar con él, pero recibieron una llamada de Strauss reclamando su presencia en Quántico alegando que había otros casos que requerían de su atención.

En el avión, todos estaban sentados en sus "sitios" y completamente callados, pensando en este último caso, en las ganas que tenían de haber atrapado al SUDES y en lo injusto que les parecía que era que su jefa les prohibiera brindar su ayuda a la policía de New York.

— ¿Porqué hemos permitido que Strauss nos sacara del caso tan fácilmente? —Habló Morgan diciendo en alto los pensamientos de todos.

—Porque es nuestra jefa y no podemos desobedecerla por mucho que queramos. —Dijo Reid como si fuera algo obvio.

—Pero podríamos haber ayudado a atrapar a ese cerdo. —Se cabreó el moreno golpeando la mesa que tenía delante.

—Aún así, no habríamos podido hacer nada. No teníamos ninguna pista del paradero del SUDES.

Morgan chasqueó la lengua ante la respuesta de su jefe, volviendo a sentarse y poniéndose a mirar por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Después de esta "disputa" volvieron a sumirse en el silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron hacia las oficinas del FBI. Una vez, se llevaron la "grata" sorpresa de Strauss esperándoles en la entrada para hablar con el agente Hotchner. Los dos se encaminaron al despacho de la rubia jefa, desapareciendo tras la puerta, dejando al resto del grupo con la interrogante de que querría, esta vez, Strauss de Hotch. Con esta incógnita decidieron, no con mucho ánimo, comenzar con los informes pendientes y que aún tenían que terminar.

Emily se encontraba en su mesa completando los suyos, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con la inquisidora de J.J que estaba delante de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasó anoche? —Soltó sin más.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Trató ella de evadir la pregunta.

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, no te hagas la tonta.

—Enserio, no sé de que me estás hablando. —Siguió tratando de despistarla.

—Si quieres jugar a eso…—Murmuró J.J. — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó cuando te pregunté sobre tener hijos? —Preguntó de golpe algo enfadada porque su amiga intentaba tomarla por tonta.

Antes de que Emily pudiera responder cualquier cosa, salió Hotch del despacho de Strauss diciéndoles que podían irse a sus casas a descansar y ya seguirían mañana con los informes. Antes, casi, de que terminara de hablar Prentiss ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente y abandonó la oficina antes de que J.J pudiera alcanzarla para seguir con su interrogatorio.

Al llegar, media hora después, a su casa dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada, saludó a Sergio, que había salido a recibirla, y se encaminó al baño para darse un relajante baño acompañado por una buena copa de vino.

Una vez ahí no dejaba de pasa por su mente la cara de un niño rubio de inocentes ojos azules. Entre el "fracaso" en el caso y ese rostro rondando por su cabeza, se enfadó hasta el punto de lanzar la copa, rompiéndose en pedacitos, nada más tocar la pared. Emily, al ver como la copa se rompía no pudo menos que soltar un grito de rabia y se sumergió, por unos segundos, en el agua.

En los siguientes días se podía apreciar el cambio de humor de Prentiss y J.J ya no era la única en darse cuenta de esto. A pesar de que la rubia agente intentó volver a preguntarle a su amiga que había pasado aquella, ahora lejana, noche en el hotel, la morena siempre encontraba la forma de librarse de todas estas preguntas. Pero, todo cambió un día mientras intentaban atrapar a un asesino que mataba a niños de no más de 10 años. Fue cuando, al aparecer un nuevo cadáver, Hotch y ella tuvieron que ir a verlo, era de un niño rubio de ojos azules y de unos 8 años. En el momento que la morena lo vio salió corriendo dejando atrás a un sorprendido Hotch. Emily corrió todo lo que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que llegó a un callejón cercano y se derrumbó en el suelo dejando, al fin, a las lágrimas correr libremente. A su vez, Hotch, se había quedado completamente paralizado ante el comportamiento de su agente. Cuando pudo reaccionar le pidió a unos agentes que estaban en la escena que miraran la zona, mientras él iba en busca de la morena. Estuvo un rato buscándola, hasta que, de repente, escuchó a alguien sollozar. Se acercó al lugar de donde, creía, provenían los sollozos llegando hasta un callejón, donde pudo ver a Emily sentada con las piernas ocultándole el rostro, llorando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hotchner.

— ¿Prentiss? —La llamó arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

Pudo ver, por un micro-segundo, un destello de sus ojos castaños, pero fue tan efímero que bien podría habérselo imaginado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos estirados sobre ellas. —Llevas varios días rara y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. Todos estamos preocupados por ti y espero que espero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros para cualquier cosa, no importa que. —Habló con su habitual seriedad, pero notándosele un deje de preocupación.

—De-deberías irte, Hotch. —Contestó entre lágrimas y ocultando más la cabeza. —Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. —Volvió a hablar frotándose los ojos furiosamente.

—No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, ya todos sabemos que lo eres y no deberías contenerte con nosotros. —Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—De verdad, estoy bien. Deberíamos volver ya. —Comentó haciendo el intento de levantarse, siendo detenida por la mano de Hotch sobre su hombro que la obligaba a volver a sentarse.

—No. Mira, haremos esto: te acompañaré hasta el hotel para que descanses y luego, tú y yo, hablaremos sobre esto. —Sugirió Hotchner tendiéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie. Emily alzó la vista, desviándola inmediatamente al toparse con la intensa mirada de su jefe. —Vamos. —Hotch agarró su mano y tiró de ella, con delicadeza, para levantarla. Cuando la tuvo enfrente pasó sus manos sobre sus mejillas para borrar los rastros de lágrimas que había en estas. Prentiss no sabía muy bien como tomarse todas estas atenciones de parte de su jefe, pero, sin que ella quisiera, aparecieron unos ojos del más intenso azul que había. Nada más verlos se separó abruptamente de Hotch, pegándose contra la pared y con las manos en la cabeza temblando levemente. Aaron se sorprendió ante la reacción de la morena, pero se preocupó todavía más al ver que empezaba a llorar de una manera más nerviosa que antes. — ¿Eh, Emily, qué pasa? —Le preguntó angustiado pasando sus manos por los hombros de ella, aunque tuvo que retirarlas en cuanto la tocó, ya que, Prentiss se sacudió violentamente ante su contacto.

Después de esta escena Hotch endureció su rostro y murmuró algo que sonó a "se acabó" agarrando a Prentiss en brazos y partió en dirección al hotel. En el camino llamó al equipo para avisarles de que llevaría a Emily al hotel, sin darles muchas explicaciones, diciendo solo que se encontraba mal u que, después de dejarla volvería con ellos para comentar los detalles del caso.

Nada más llegar subió a su habitación, donde la dejó sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado.

—Emily…yo…Tengo que volver a la comisaria, pero, que sepas, que hablaremos en cuanto vuelva. —Dijo levantándose y tumbándola para luego taparla con las mantas.

Emily no respondió a nada de lo que Hotch le dijo y se hizo un ovillo dentro de las sábanas, como si quisiera ocultarse o escapar de todo el mundo. Aaron suspiró con resignación y abandonó la habitación con la imagen de una Emily completamente y con el pensamiento de que no quería volver a verla así.

En la comisaria, el equipo, no paraban de preguntarle sobre el estado de la morena y él solo daba respuestas vagas o decía, simplemente, que tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza por lo que le había dicho que fuera a descansar un rato. Al principio no se les veía muy convencidos de sus palabras, aunque, después de que dijera las mismas respuestas terminaron por medio creerle.

Esa misma tarde terminaron de dar el perfil y se acercaron bastante a descubrir la identidad del SUDES. Cuando volvieron al hotel, sobre las once, se fueron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero, al rato, Hotch salió de la suya en dirección a la de Emily para tener esa conversación que le debía. Tocó su puerta, mirando para ambos lados vigilando que nadie de su equipo lo viera. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se avió dejando ver a una Emily bastante pálida y en pijama, pero volvía a tener esa expresión de la Prentiss de los últimos días. La morena se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a si jefe, sabía muy bien que no podría huir por mucho tiempo de esta conversación, por mucho que lo deseara.

* * *

 _Bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto es subir capítulo, pero estoy en mi último año de bachiller y nos están friendo a base de bien a trabajos y casi no me deja tiempo para pasar los capítulos al ordenador, porque tengo algunos escritos en una libreta. Espero que podáis ser pacientes y, aunque tarde en actualizar sigáis todavía mis historias._

 _Bss..._

 ** _'Cerezo'_**


	3. Rota

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Una vez dentro, Hotch, sintió como Prentiss cerraba la puerta detrás de él y, con esto, se hizo un tenso silencio en el que él pensaba como comenzar aquella conversación y ella en cómo evitar que tuviera lugar. Estuvieron así un par de segundos o unos minutos, no se sabe muy bien cuanto tiempo fue, hasta que, uno de los dos decidió romper ese silencio y hablar.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó Hotch, de pie, en medio de la habitación mientras Emily se sentaba en la cama.

—Bien, no tienes por que preocuparte. —Hotch la miró como si, con los ojos, le estuviera diciendo _"No me digas que no me preocupe cuando vi lo que vi",_ haciendo que ella suspirara con resignación. — ¿Qué tal va el caso? —Intentó desviar el tema.

—Hemos avanzado bastante. Ya casi lo tenemos. —Se sentó en el sillón que había frente a la cama, aflojándose la corbata. —Pero no intentes cambiarme de tema. Estamos aquí para hablar de ti, no de un asesino. —Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Prentiss desvió la mirada al verse incapaz de sostener la del hombre enfrente de ella, y no precisamente por la inminente e inevitable conversación. La forma en la que la miró tan intensamente, la hizo sentirse completamente expuesta y vulnerable, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Prentiss, mira, no quiero parecer el típico jefe metiche, pero estos días, sobre todo hoy, no has sido tú misma y, creo que sabes, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. No te decíamos nada porque pensábamos que sería capaz de solucionarlo o que, en algún momento, nos pedirías ayuda, pero, hoy, hoy he visto como esto te superaba completamente. Así que preguntaré: ¿Qué es eso tan grave que no le puedes contar a nadie y que te tiene al punto del colapso nervioso? —Terminó de hablar con actitud seria.

Al ver que no contestaba nada después de un rato volvió a hablar:

—No tienes porque decirme nada a mí, pero deberías contárselo a alguien o esto, sea lo que sea, acabará contigo.

Hotch colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo, consiguiendo que levantara la cabeza y le mirara con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Esta imagen de una Emily tan frágil, tan rota,… hizo que algo se moviera en el corazón de Áaron y que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos para no volver a soltarla. Desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó, atribuyéndolo a sus ganas de que volviera a ser la de siempre.

—Y-yo…no…—Murmuraba dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas. —Me odiarás. —Sollozó con temor.

—Prentiss no hay nada, nada, que haga que cualquiera de nosotros te odiemos. —La seriedad en la voz de Hotchner logró, por un momento, que Emily dejara de llorar y lo mirara directo a los ojos. —Sabes que todos tenemos nuestro pasado oscuro y nunca nos hemos juzgado por ello.

—Pe-pero hice algo horrible…

—No creo que sea algo tan horrible. —Seguía diciendo Áaron. —Además seg-

—¡Maté a un niño! —Gritó la morena llorando todavía más fuerte y dejando a Hotch completamente anonadado.

— ¿Co-cómo? —Murmuró creyendo haber oído mal.

—Hace varios años, cuando trabajaba para la Interpol, tuve que infiltrarme en la vida de un traficante de armas muy peligroso, Ian Doyle, y no sé si por suerte o por desgracia yo era su tipo. —Emily soltó una risa amarga mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y Áaron fruncía el ceño no gustándole nada el camino que iba tomando la historia. —Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Había conseguido infiltrarme y ganarme su confianza, hasta el punto en el que me presentó a su hijo. —Respiró hondo como si lo necesitara para poder seguir hablando. —En el momento en el que lo supe fue como si algo hubiera cambiado completamente para mí. Sentí que debía protegerlo del horrible mundo al que pertenecía su padre e incluso de mi mundo. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa irónica. —Así que… en cuanto supe que la gente de la Interpol venía hacía la mansión fui a buscarle y lo saqué de la casa, ayudada por la ama de llaves. Cuando logramos escapar los llevé a una especie de fábrica abandonada donde fingí sus muertes y luego les hice unas fotos donde aparecían muertos…

—Un momento,… ¿entonces no los mataste?—Interrogó Hotch entre orgulloso e impresionado.

—No…solo fingí sus muertes para que estuvieran a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—Pero, Emily, eso no es nada malo. ¡Al contrario! Es algo completamente maravilloso. —Exclamó Áaron absolutamente orgulloso de lo que había hecho su subordinada.

—Pero…hoy…cuando vi a ese niño…—Prentiss se llevó las manos a la cabeza tirándose del pelo y encogiéndose sobre sí misma, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar. —Se parecía tanto a él. —Susurró tan bajo que casi no la escuchó.

—Es normal que te sintieras de esa manera, pero, Emily, ese niño ahora está vivo gracias a ti. —Colocó sus manos en sus hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera lo orgulloso que estaba. —Si no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste, ese niño, ahora, probablemente, estaría muerto o lo hubieran usado de alguna manera para hacer hablar a su padre. —Terminó de hablar limpiándole, delicadamente, las lágrimas.

Emily, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hotch, ocultando su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Después de la sorpresa inicial Hotch le devolvió el abrazo, un poco inseguro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cogiendo más confianza.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron así. Segundos, minutos, horas,… pero cuando Aaron quiso separarse se dio cuenta de que Prentiss se había quedado dormida encima de él, abrazada a su camisa. Se levantó, con cuidado, con ella en brazos para tumbarla en la cama y taparla con las mantas, pero cuando trató de que lo soltara, fue incapaz de liberarse de su agarre, al menos no sin despertarla antes. Como no quería despertarla decidió quitarse los zapatos, tumbarse a su lado y taparles a ambos, quedándose, al poco tiempo, él también dormido.

* * *

Un rayo de sol golpeó sobre los ojos cerrados de Emily, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para escapar de la luz del sol, pero le fue imposible girar debido a un par de brazos que la tenían perfectamente sujeta. Nada más darse cuenta de esto fue consciente de la persona que estaba, durmiendo esperaba, detrás de ella, respirando sobre su cuello mandándole pequeños calambres y que olía tan bien haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera en casa, protegida. Era Hotch. Hotch estaba durmiendo en su habitación. En su cama. Con ella. Abrazándola. Cuando, por fin, fue completamente consciente y, sintiéndose como una adolescente sin saber muy bien porqué, volvió a tratar de darse la vuelta, y esta vez sin ser para escapar de la luz del sol. Al conseguir darse la vuelta se quedó mirando el rostro de su jefe mientras dormía, que en ese momento no tenía su típica expresión de seriedad, si no que una de calma y paz. Se relajó tanto mirándole que terminó quedándose dormida de nuevo. Volvió a despertarse con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, pero al abrir los ojos se topó con los de Aaron observándola fijamente todavía abrazada a su pecho. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez, acompañado por una voz muy conocida para ambos.

— ¿Emily? ¿Estás despierta?

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia se separaron como si su tacto les quemara y trataron de adecentar sus ropas para abrir la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraron con una J.J que les miró de manera interrogativa, preguntándoles que hacia Hotch en la habitación de Emily tan temprano y, al parecer, los dos, con la misma ropa de ayer. Hotchner al darse cuenta de cómo su amiga les miraba se apresuró a aclarar, con una pequeña mentira, porque estaba ahí.

—Vine a ver que tal se encontraba Prentiss de su dolor de cabeza de ayer. —Aclaró recalcando lo de dolor de cabeza, para que la morena supiera la escusa que le había dado al equipo sobre su "desaparición" de ayer.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó la rubia, no creyéndose del todo lo que había dicho y mirando como Emily estaba parada a su lado sin decir nada. — ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? —Le preguntó cambiando completamente el tema de conversación y sacando a la morena de su mutismo.

—Bien, Hotch me trajo unos ibuprofenos y ahora me encuentro mejor. —Miró de reojo al mencionado viendo como dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo al saber la, verdadera, razón de su mejora.

—Me alegro. —J.J se dio cuenta de la mirada que compartieron, pero prefirió no decir nada al ver que Emily se encontraba mejor que cualquier otro día. — ¿Vendrás hoy a la comisaria? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Claro. No pienso dejar que solo vosotros deis caza a ese cerdo. —Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos ahí. —Con una sonrisa y un abrazo para su amiga y un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hotch, la rubia abandonó la habitación volviendo a dejarlos solos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Hotchner y Prentiss, se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Gracias por quedarte anoche conmigo. —Rompió Emily el incómodo silencio sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. —Sonrió ligeramente al verla cohibida. —Además, tú también estuviste a mi lado con lo de Foyet y el divorcio con Haley. —Añadió.

—No solo yo estuve contigo. —Rebatió.

—Pero si fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba cuando no contestaba al móvil, solo tú me buscaste en todos los hospitales cuando encontraste la mancha de sangre en mi departamento y, solo tú te quedaste a mi lado en el hospital hasta que desperté. —Enumeró Hotch, a cada palabra acercándose más a Emily hasta que sus labios estaban casi rozándose.

—Lo habría hecho cualquiera. —Murmuró completamente hipnotizada por su cercanía.

—No cualquiera lo haría. — _"Solo Emily lo haría"_ completó en su mente, separándose con desgana de ella, intentando controlar las absurdas ganas que había tenido de besarla al verla mirándolo embelesada. —Me alegra que ya te encuentres bien. Quiero que sepas que entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y que no te juzgo por ello, es más, te admiro por ello. —Cambió de tema dejando a la agente completamente sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Gr-gracias.

—Deberíamos ir bajando. Seguramente ya nos estarán esperando en la entrada.

— ¿No vas a cambiarte? —Preguntó Emily, sin saber muy bien porque, al ver a Hotchner encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Lo haré más tarde. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente.

Prentiss se sonrojó por los gestos que le estaba regalando Aaron y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por él, que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en la cara por el sonrojo que le había provocado.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar a la entrada del hotel, donde ya los estaba esperando el resto del equipo listo para ir a la comisaria. Al verlos llegar, todos se acercaron a la morena para preguntarle como estaba, menos J.J porque ella ya sabía la respuesta. Prentiss respondió a todas sus preguntas y asegurándoles que se encontraba bien, que no había sido nada. Después de que toda la avalancha de preguntas terminara se fueron todos a la comisaria.

En el camino, algunos se dieron cuenta de que su jefe llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, cosa rara en él ya que tenía una camisa para cada día de la semana. Fueron susurrándoselo unos a otros hasta que Morgan se acercó a Emily susurrándoselo en su oído.

—Hotch lleva la misma ropa de ayer, ¿qué crees que le habrá pasado? —Prentiss se sonrojó ya que ella si sabía el motivo por el que su jefe no se había cambiado de ropa, pero no podía decirle, al menos no a Morgan, la verdadera razón. No podía ir i decirle: _"Verás, Hotch, lleva la misma ropa porque pasó la noche en mi habitación, conmigo, pero no te preocupes que no hemos hecho nada"._ No, no le podía decir eso a Morgan. Ni a Morgan ni a nadie, si lo pensaba bien. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la comisaria, dándose de bruces contra el brazo de Hotch y casi cayendo al suelo, si no llega a ser por ese mismo brazo que detuvo dicha caída.

— ¿Estás bien, Prentiss? —Le preguntó volviendo a tener su tono de jefe de siempre, como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado.

—Estoy bien. —Respondió de una manera un tanto brusca, soltándose de su agarre, marchándose al lado de J.J.

Mientras seguían las pistas para dar con el SUDES, Emily no podía dejar de darle vueltas a porqué le había sentado tan mal la actitud de Hotch y, a la vez, Hotch pensaba en la reacción de Emily cuestionando si volvía a encontrarse mal.

Al poco tiempo, García les llamó anunciando que ya tenía una dirección y todos se encaminaron inmediatamente hacía dicho lugar. Llegaron en unos 10 minutos a una granja, a las afueras, de aspecto abandonado que, supuestamente, pertenecía a los padres del sujeto. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodeando la casa del SUDES para introducirse y poder detenerlo. Se dividieron en dos grupos, por un lado Hotch, J.J y Morgan; y, por otro, Prentiss, Reid y Rossi, y cada equipo era acompañado por tres policías locales. El grupo de Hotch fue por la entrada principal, dejando para el grupo de Rossi la puerta trasera. Una vez dentro, unos fueron al piso superior y otros se quedaron registrando el inferior. Emily, que estaba buscando por la cocina mientras los policías estaban en el salón, encontró una serie de baldosas sueltas que, al ser levantadas, daban paso a una especie de sótano. Con la linterna sujeta a su arma, alumbró el lugar para ver si había algún peligro. Cuando comprobó que no había ningún peligro se dispuso a bajar, pero, al poner un pie en el primer peldaño de las escaleras que ahí había, alguien la golpeó por la espalda haciéndola rodar por las escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, pero como ya dije antes estoy en mi último curso de bachillerato y casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Aunque ya tengo un par de capítulos escritos, los tengo en una libreta y aún tengo que pasarlos al ordenador, cosa que no es que sea muy fácil de hacer porque a veces, a medida que lo paso al ordenador, cambio alguna que otra cosa que ahora ya no me gusta tanto como suena o como está expresado. Espero que el capítulo os guste y que no os hayáis enfadado por que Emily no parezca la mujer fuerte que ella es en este capítulo, pero era necesario que tuviera un momento de debilidad para crear un próximo acercamiento entre ella y Hotch. Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews con quejas, recomendaciones, halagos,...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que no se aún cuando subiré aunque trataré de que sea pronto, o en cualquiera de mis otras historias.

Bss...

 **'Cerezo'**


	4. Heridas y Golpes

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Los que se encontraban cerca de Emily escucharon el estruendo que causó al caer y fueron, rápidamente, a la cocina. Nada más entrar vieron las tablas levantadas dejando que llevaban a unas escaleras que daban a un pequeño sótano, donde se encontraba Prentiss tirada en el suelo. Rossi se acercó preocupado por su compañera y amiga, para ver que de su cabeza salía algo de sangre, no de una manera alarmante, pero sí la suficiente como para preocuparse. Sin dudarlo un momento, hizo que los policías llamaran a una ambulancia mientras él avisaba a Hotch. Con ayuda de los policías la subieron, con cuidado, al piso de arriba y, antes de que pudieran dejarla sobre alguna cama, o algún lugar mejor que el suelo, apareció Aaron con cara de preocupación, acercándose para ver como se encontraba su subordinada.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente, aunque fuimos tan pronto como escuchamos el golpe. —Le explicó Rossi mientras este se sentaba al lado de Prentiss.

— ¿No visteis a nadie salir de aquí? —Interrogó con expresión dura.

—No, pero con lo pronto que llegamos no creo que ni haya dado tiempo a salir de la casa.

—Que registren la zona de arriba abajo. No se nos puede escapar. —Ordenó llevándose a Emily en brazos, dejando a un sorprendido Rossi a sus espaldas.

Hotch fue con Prentiss hasta los coches, abriendo uno de ellos y tumbándola con cuidado para esperar a que llegara la ambulancia. Segundos después de haberla tumbado escuchó un pequeño quejido de su parte. Se agachó a su lado viendo como abría los ojos con algo de dificultad y trataba de llevarse la mano a la herida.

—No, no te toques ahí. —Le dijo deteniendo su mano, volviéndola a colocar sobre su vientre.—La ambulancia está a punto de llegar.

Nada más finalizar la frase se pudo escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia cortando cualquier réplica que pudiera hacer la morena.

En cuanto se detuvo, dos paramédicos bajaron del vehículo acercándose a ellos. Revisaron el golpe y curaron cualquier otra herida que pudiera tener. Diez minutos después, se podía ver a una Emily Prentiss con un parche en la parte izquierda de la frente y una venda que cubría gran parte de su muñeca.

—No haga movimientos bruscos y si siente algún pinchazo en la cabeza vaya al hospital.—Recomendó uno de los paramédicos mientras el otro guardaba todo el material que habían utilizado.

—Me encargaré de que lo haga. —Habló Hotch que había permanecido todo el tiempo a su lado mientras la curaban, salvo por un pequeño aviso que había recibido por parte de Rossi.

—Bien. —Estrecharon la mano de ambos y vieron como se iban en la ambulancia.

— ¿Y cómo piensas cumplir tus palabras? —Preguntó Prentiss con un toque de burla.

—Eso es cosa mía. —Respondió con aire misterioso. —Ah-…—Iba a seguir hablando, pero una voz que provenía de su micro le hizo detenerse.

— _Hotch tenemos a ese hijo de puta._ —Se escuchó la voz de Morgan.

—Bien, sacadlo. —Contestó recuperando su tono de jefe.

Se cortó la comunicación y Hotch se volvió para decirle a Emily la buena noticia, pero por la cara de ella supo que ya lo había oído.

—Voy a ayudarles. Tú quédate aquí. —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. —Es una orden. —Añadió con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de incredulidad de Prentiss, antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaban los demás. Esposaron al sujeto y Aaron junto a Morgan, lo metieron en parte trasera del coche patrulla.

— ¿Qué tal está la chica morena?—Interrogó con una mueca macabra. — ¿Aún le duele el golpe en la cabeza? La verdad es que no me habría importado hacerle lo mismo que a los otros niños. —Se relamió los labios de manera lujuriosa.

—Escucha, pedazo de mierda. —Empezó a hablar Morgan levantándole por el cuello de su camiseta. —Me encargaré de hacer de que tu vida en la cárcel sea un infierno y no puedas salir de ahí en lo que te queda de vida. —Amenazó apretando su agarre.

El hombre se puso a reír como un desquiciado y cuando Morgan iba a asestarle y fuerte golpe en la quijada, la mano de Hotch lo detuvo.

—Vaya…que protectores. —Se mofó de ambos agentes. —Vosotros tenéis que haberla probado, ¿cómo es? ¿Es tan delic-…—Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando recibió un puñetazo que le hizo golpearse contra el coche. El hombre volvió a reírse como un desquiciado, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—Tsk… ¿Eso quiere decir que no la habéis probado? Imaginaros como grit-…—Volvió otro golpe causándole más risa y que escupiera la sangre que se le estaba acumulando en la boca.

— ¡Hotch, no! —Lo detuvo Morgan antes de que le diera otro puñetazo. —Está tratando de provocarte.

Aaron se soltó del agarre de Morgan largándose de ahí, dejando que fuera el moreno quien lo metiera en el coche. Morgan salió en busca de Hotch, encontrándolo en el coche que estaba Emily, hablando con ella tranquilamente. Dudó un momento en acercarse, pero decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda del motivo del comportamiento de su jefe.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Hotch? —Preguntó poniéndose a su lado y ganándose la mirada curiosa de Prentiss y la furiosa de Hotchner.

—No fue nada.

— ¿Cómo que no fue nada? Casi te lo cargas a golpes. —Siguió presionando.

—Morgan… NO. ES. NADA. —Respondió Hotch un poco malhumorado.

—Bien…como tú digas. —Terminó Derek volviendo a dejarlos solos.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Preguntó Emily cuando Morgan ya se había alejado bastante.

—Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. —Contestó moviendo su mano derecha frente a su cara sin darse cuenta de que tenía los nudillos rojos por los golpes.

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —Se preocupó agarrando su muñeca para ver la herida.

—Digamos que la cara del SUDES golpeó demasiado fuerte contra mi puño. —Contó logrando que Emily soltara una carcajada. —Dos veces. —Añadió aumentando más su risa.

— ¿Se puede saber que hizo ese hombre para merecerse tal caricia? —Habló cuando calmó un poco su risa.

—Dejémoslo en que dijo algo que no debía. —Dijo con un poco de su típica seriedad.

—Malo. —Reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—Yo siempre. Soy el jefe, viene en mi contrato. —Bromeó ganándose otra carcajada de parte de la morena.

Después de su pequeña conversación se subieron todos a los coches para volver a la comisaria y despedirse del sheriff para así poder ir al hotel a buscar sus cosas y volver a casa.

Una vez en el avión la mayoría, como Prentiss, J.J y Reid, estaban durmiendo otros, Morgan, estaban escuchando música ajenos a todo lo que les rodea, Rossi que estaba mirando por la ventana y, luego Hotch que ya estaba con algún informe en su mano.

—Trabajas demasiado. —Rossi se sentó delante de Aaron para hablarle de algo muy interesante que le había dicho Morgan, cuya prueba de que era cierto se encontraba delante de él, en la mano de su amigo. — ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —Preguntó interesado en su reacción y respuesta.

—No es nada. —Hotch ya estaba cansado de que todos le hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Morgan o lo que yo vi. ¿Seguro que no quieres contarme nada? —Interrogó con su actitud de "yo lo sé todo".

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no sé porque me cabreé tanto cuando insultó a Prentiss? ¿Qué me quedé con las ganas de darle más fuerte? —Soltó el moreno algo molesto por tanta pregunta.

—Es tu subordinada, pero sobretodo es tu amiga, la de todos, es normal que te molestara lo que dijo ese hombre. —Explicó Rossi haciendo gala de su sabiduría.

—Pero eso no justifica la paliza que le di.

—Morgan dijo que si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo habría hecho él. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. —Deja ya de darle tantas vueltas y duerme un rato. —Aconsejó posando su mano en el hombro de Hotch y volviendo a su asiento.

Cuando Rossi se marchó, Hotch decidió hacer caso a su amigo y guardó los informes que estaba revisando. Reclinó el asiento para estar más cómodo y a los pocos minutos ya estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

 **Bueno... aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre siento tanto en subirlo, pero con las clases casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y lo que escribo lo hago en una libreta, así que luego tengo que pasarlo todo al ordenador y eso me lleva algo de tiempo porque no es que escriba poco. Así que sintiéndolo mucho, no me queda más remedio que resignarme a actualizar las historias cuando esté de vacaciones porque con todos los deberes y exámenes que mandan en segundo de bachillerato, no me da tiempo ni para respirar. También tengo la buena noticia de que tengo otros tres capítulos escritos de esta historia (y no son cortos precisamente), pero como dije antes los tengo escritos en una libreta así que intentaré pasarlos al ordenador lo más pronto y rápido que pueda. Con todo esto dicho, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios en relación al capítulo (o la historia en general).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Bss...**

 _ **'Cerezo'**_


	5. Acercamiento y Muro

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 5.**

Desde ese terrible caso de los niños habían pasado un par de semanas en las que otros casos que resolvieron con la misma eficacia de siempre. En ese tiempo, Hotch estuvo vigilando a Emily para que esta no forzara la muñeca y controlar que no tuviera dolor de cabeza. Esta vigilancia permanente por parte del jefe de la UAC causó varias reacciones en los miembros del equipo: Emily estaba algo irritable ya que no le hacía mucha gracia tener a Hotch encima de ella constantemente y feliz por tener la certeza de que alguien se preocupara por ella. El resto del equipo no dejaba de preguntarse el motivo que había llevado al siempre serio y estricto Hotch a casi convertirse en la sombra de la morena, aunque Rossi parecía sospechar de algo que ni el mismo Hotch se imaginaba.

Ahora mismo estaban regresando de su último caso en un pequeño pueblo de Texas que te hacía pensar que el calor del infierno era refrescante. Como ya era costumbre para todo el equipo, Aaron acompañó a Emily a su casa.

—No tienes porque traerme siempre. —Rompió la morena el silencio en el que llevaban sumidos desde que bajaron del avión. —Seguro que estás deseando llegar a tu casa para darte una ducha y quitarte toda la arena y sudor de ese abrasador lugar. —Añadió como si con eso fuera a convencerle de manera más fácil.

— ¿Te molesta? —Interrogó algo sorprendido, ignorando parcialmente lo último.

—No, solo que siento que te estoy quitando tiempo de estar con Jack y de tratar de recuperar a Haley. —Murmuró el final no queriendo que Hotch se fuera del todo porque, aunque se negara en aceptarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a estar la mayor parte del tiempo en su compañía.

—No creo que Jack esté despierto a estas horas. —Sonrió señalando el cielo nocturno, haciéndola sonreír a ella también. —Además Haley tiene nuevo novio…

—Oh, lo siento no quería incomodarte. — Dijo rápidamente pensando que a él le afectaba.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos lo nuestro hace tiempo ya que no tenía arreglo ninguno.

—Aún así lo siento. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo ya que Jack está dormido? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro. —Aceptó mientras ella abría la puerta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fueron directamente a la cocina donde la morena se dispuso a preparar algo de café y le indicaba a Hotch que se sentara.

Estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada, riéndose con alguna anécdota que el otro contaba hasta que Emily dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y Hotch miró el reloj que estaba en la pared detrás de Prentiss.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó sorprendido. —Ya son las tres de la madrugada.

—No me extraña que tenga sueño, llevamos horas hablando.

—Debería irme y dejarte descansar. —Habló Hotch levantándose.

—De eso nada. —Lo paró sorprendiendo a Aaron y a ella misma. — No dejaré que te vayas con lo tarde que es. Además seguro que tú también estás cansado. —Explicó acabando mordiéndose las uñas en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—No quiero molestarte. —Contestó sujetando su mano para que dejara de mordérsela.

—Tú nunca molestas. —Respondió sin pensar ganándose una sonrisa de su parte. — ¿Entonces te quedas? —Volvió a preguntar más segura esta vez.

—Vale, pero a cambio te invito a una comida. —Negoció con una sonrisa sabiendo que no se negaría.

— ¿Cómo negarme a esa oferta? —Rió arrastrando a Hotch hasta la habitación de invitados. —Creo que tengo algo de ropa que puede servirte. —Salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación dejando a Aaron pensando cómo es que tendría ropa que le sirviera.

Emily volvió a los pocos minutos con un par de pantalones y una camiseta de chándal que, para sorpresa de Hotch y alivio de Emily, eran justamente de su talla.

—Me alegro de que te sirva la ropa de mi padre. —Dijo sin saber muy bien de donde le nacía la necesidad de aclararle que la ropa no era de ningún novio o de nada parecido.

— ¿Vas a salir o quieres ver cómo me cambio? —Preguntó llevando sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón logrando que Prentiss se sonrojara y saliera corriendo, haciendo que Hotch no pudiera contener una carcajada.

Cuando se puso el pijama salió en busca de Emily encontrándola en el salón, también con el pijama, y viendo algo sin mucho interés en la televisión.

— ¿Ya terminaste de reírte? —Reprochó abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Rió. —No puedes acusarme de nada. Además fue muy divertido ver salir huyendo a la gran Emily Prentiss. —Rió de nuevo cuando la vio hacer un puchero a la vez que él se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que el gran jefe era un bromista? —Dijo contagiándose de la risa de Hotch.

Después de eso estuvieron haciendo bromas un rato, ignorando completamente la televisión, hasta que Emily volvió a bostezar y Hotch la mandó a dormir.

—Dios, te comportas como un padre. —Bromeó ella mientras iban a sus habitaciones.

—Es que soy padre. —Resaltó lo obvio mientras Emily se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya, ya, buenas noches, _papá._ —Se burló a la vez que se alzaba un pobre sobre sus pies para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, _hija._ —Contestó siguiéndole el juego viendo como ella se reía antes de entrar en su habitación.

Tan pronto como pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada se quedaron completamente dormidos. Aaron se despertó pocos minutos después por unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Se levantó un tanto desorientado al no reconocer el lugar, hasta que se acordó de que estaba en casa de Prentiss y de que esos ruidos venían de la habitación de la chica. Preocupado se dirigió al cuarto de la morena y al entrar pudo ver que los ruidos eran ella removiéndose y murmurando cosas, que no era capaz de entender del todo, en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

—Prentiss, eh, Prentiss despierta. —La sacudió suavemente por los hombros.

No necesitó mucho esfuerzo hasta que Emily se levantó completamente sobresaltada y algo empapada en sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. No pasa nada, solo fue un sueño. Habló con la voz entrecortada y pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse el sudor que había en ella.

A Hotch le dio la sensación de que esas palabras iban más dirigidas para calmarse a ella misma que a él. Preocupado por su estado se sentó a su lado en la cama, retirando el pelo que ahora permanecía pegado en su frente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?

—Y-yo…

—No tienes que contarme a mí si no quieres, pero deberías contarle a alguien.

—Hotch, enserio, estoy bien. Solo fue una pesadilla. —Prentiss puso su mejor cara de póker ganándose un suspiro resignado por parte de su acompañante.

—Está bien. —Dijo resignándose a que no sacaría nada de ella, _"esa noche"_ pensó para sus adentros. — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua estaría bien. —Respondió sintiendo su boca pastosa.

Aaron se encaminó hacia la cocina volviendo al poco tiempo encontrándola en la misma postura que cuando se fue.

—Toma. —Le tendió el vaso sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras Prentiss se bebía el agua bajo la atenta mirada de Hotch.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera romperme. No va pasar. —Reclamó con una voz un tanto dura.

—No creo que te vayas a romper, al menos no ahora. Solo me pregunto cómo lo soportas. Yo no podría. —Aclaró pasando por alto el tono de voz de la morena.

—Simplemente pienso en ello lo menos posible. —Respondió un tanto evasiva.

—Pero algo, en algún momento, te hará recordar y será más doloroso.

—Estaré bien.

Hotch suspiró resignado ante la cabezonería de la agente y recomendándole que volviera a dormir, él mismo volvió a su habitación.

Cuando cada uno estuvo ya en sus camas tardaron en volver a hallar el sueño debido a los múltiples pensamientos que rondaban por sus cabezas. Así, casi una hora después, consiguieron quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Bueno aquí tenéis la tan ansiada continuación. Espero que semejante espera os haya merecido la pena y si no es así espero compensároslo con el capítulo que, posiblemente, suba mañana a la tarde.

Tengo la enorme alegría de anunciar que ya he terminado las clases y eso, para vosotros, significa más tiempo para escribir y actualizaciones más seguidas (aunque no esperéis que suba un capítulo nuevo cada día que tampoco soy una máquina jajajaja).

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a todas aquellas personas que me han estado enviando mensajes/reviews constantemente preguntándome cuando iba a subir un capítulo y lo mucho que es gusta esta historia, además de Petit Nash y AnaList. Gracias por todos los ánimos que me dais para que continúe la historia. Sois geniales.

Ahora quiero pararme un pequeño momento para hablar de las cosas que han pasado en este capítulo que, a medida que lo iba escribiendo, me sorprendían hasta a mí:

-Parece que Aaron se está preocupando bastante más de lo que un simple jefe debería por Prentiss y el equipo, sobre todo Rossi que parece saber la razón, se está dando cuenta de todo esto aunque no se lo dicen a ninguno de los afectados.

-Esta preocupación por parte de Hotch está generando un mayor acercamiento entre ellos que parece significar el comienzo de una gran amistad o, quien sabe, si algo más a la larga.

-Al final del capítulo se puede ver como Emily parece querer volver a alzar todos sus muros delante de Hotch, pero Aaron dejará que lo haga o luchará por derribarlos completamente.

Esto es algo que a medida que escribía me daba vueltas en la cabeza y espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones al respecto. Así que hasta el próximo capítulo y ojalá que me dejéis muchos reviews.

Bss...

 _ **'Cerezo**_


	6. El Caso (Parte 1)

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 6.**

Al poco tiempo de haberse quedado dormidos sus despertadores sonaron anunciándoles el comienzo de un nuevo día. Se levantaron como si fuera una mañana como cualquier otra, desayunando tranquilamente con una buena taza de café y preparando las cosas para el día en la UAC.

Cuando terminaron con sus rutinas habituales cada uno cogió su coche para llegar separados a Quántico y que nadie, principalmente Morgan y García, pensaran lo que no era. Nada más llegar pudieron ver que J.J ya se encontraba en su despacho rellenando informes. Emily al verla decidió ir con ella para saludarla y que le contara como estaban Will y Henry. Estuvieron hablando hasta que el resto del equipo llegó y Prentiss tuvo que ir a su mesa para empezar ella también con sus propios informes.

No llevaban ni dos horas cuando Hotch les llamó a la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa? ¿Tenemos un caso nuevo? —Interrogó Morgan mientras esperaban a que Hotch viniera.

—Ni idea, pero no creo que sea un caso. Aún no hay ninguno en el que se requiera nuestra presencia. —Dijo J.J que era la que se encargaba de pasarle los casos a Hotchner.

— ¿Tú sabes algo, preciosa? —Le preguntó a la informática.

—Yo…—Antes de que García pudiera decir algo, Aaron entró por la puerta pidiéndoles que se sentaran.

—Os he llamado porque tenemos un caso de gran importancia.

—Es imposible. No te he pasado ningún caso. —Se sorprendió J.J

—No fue necesario, llegó directamente a mi oficina.

— ¿Sobre qué es el caso? —Intervino Prentiss.

—El sujeto que se nos escapó en New York ha aparecido muerto frente a la comisaria. —Explicó Hotch ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el equipo.

— ¿Hay alguna pista de quien ha podido ser? —Preguntó J.J

—Por ahora ninguna. Como ya sabéis muchas de las familias de las víctimas habían manifestado sus deseos de venganza.

—También podría tratarse de un ángel vengador que piense que les está haciendo un favor a las familias y a la comunidad al matarlo. —Especuló Rossi.

— ¿Pero que motivos podría tener entonces para dejar el cadáver en la puerta de la comisaria? —Cuestionó Morgan.

—Puede que quisiera desmejorar la imagen de la policía, como una forma de decirles que es mejor que ellos. —Dijo Prentiss después de sopesarlo un momento.

—Pero eso no encaja con el perfil de un ángel vengador. —Intervino Reid.

—Ya veremos eso más tarde. —Cortó Rossi. — ¿Qué quiere de nosotros exactamente la policía de New York?

—Nos necesitan ahí. Temen que este no sea el único asesinato. —Explicó Hotch.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Preguntó ahora J.J

—Dentro de diez minutos. —Aaron recogió los informes y salió de la sala.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación el resto del equipo siguió sus pasos y fueron en busca de sus cosas para luego encaminarse donde el jet.

Llegaron rápidamente a New York y, con maletas y todo, se encaminaron hacia la comisaria.

—Agente Hotchner. —Saludó el capitán de la comisaria al verlos entrar.

—Capitán Johnson. —Devolvió Hotch el saludo con un apretón de manos.

—Hemos preparado la sala de reuniones para que se instalen.

—Gracias.

Así empezaron todos a trabajar. Algunos yendo al forense (Reid y Rossi), otros al lugar del crimen (Morgan y Prentiss) y J.J a hablar con la familia de la víctima. A las pocas horas ya estaban todos de vuelta y, para alivio de todos, con nuevos datos para ayudar en la investigación.

— ¿Qué os dijo el forense? —Interrogó Hotch.

—El corte de la cabeza fue hecho con una sierra, pero con bastante precisión. También que cuando el corte fue realizado el sujeto ya estaba muerto, pero que para determinar la causa de la muerte necesitaría el resto del cuerpo. —Explicó Reid.

—Ciertamente sin el resto del cuerpo no se puede hacer mucho. —Opinó Prentiss.

—En la "escena del crimen" tampoco hemos encontrado gran cosa, ni sangre, ni muestras de tejido, ni nada de nada. —Intervino Morgan algo frustrado por la falta de pistas.

—No sé por qué os preocupáis tanto. —Habló Rossi tratando de calmar los nervios. —Hemos resuelto casos mucho más complicados y con menos pistas que este.

—Rossi tiene razón, solo estamos frustrados porque era nuestro trabajo haber atrapado a este hombre, en vez de dejar que alguien lo matara. —Comentó J.J

— ¡Eso es! —Todos miraron intrigados al más joven para que les explicara el motivo de su grito. —J.J eres un genio. —Exclamó sonriendo a la rubia.

— ¿Si?

—Hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo. No se trata de alguien que quiera vengar todas las muertes que causó o porque quiera quedar por encima de la policía, si no porque ya se le escapó una vez. —Aclaró

— ¿Quieres decir que le SUDES…? —Medio preguntó J.J siguiendo la línea de pensamiento del joven genio.

—Exacto, el asesino es un policía de esta comisaría.

* * *

Como prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, algo más corto que los demás pero igual de emocionante (o eso espero). A partir de ahora se van a poner más intensas para todos y no me refiero únicamente en lo referente a Hotch y Prentiss. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que el pasado de alguien haga una visita nuestro equipo favorito, pero la pregunta será de quién es este pasado. Preparaos porque en cuanto regresen de New York todo se complicará.

Bss...

 _ **'Cerezo'**_


	7. El Caso (Parte 2)

_**No Te Dejaré Caer**_

 **Capítulo 7.**

Nadie sabe cómo alguien que trabaja ayudando a la gente, salvándola, termina convirtiéndose en esa persona que les hiere, que les mata. Cuando es una de estas personas, resulta más difícil aceptarlo y atraparlo ya que tienen conocimientos que ninguna persona, ladrón o asesino normal conozcan. Pero también cuando es uno de los tuyos los que comete un acto tan despreciable como lo es un asesinato, quieres atraparlo con más ganas debido a la rabia que recorre tus venas al saber que alguien destinado a hacer el bien, ha acabado haciendo el mal.

—Si eso es verdad, el asesino conoce todos los pasos que hemos dado hasta ahora. —Opinó Rossi.

—Pero eso podría ser un punto a nuestro favor, si sabemos usar esto a nuestro favor. —Dijo Morgan captando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Explícate. —Pidió Hotch.

—Si el asesino es un policía estará atento a lo que hacemos, ¿no? —Preguntó ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos. —Bien, entonces tenemos que hacerle creer que no sospechamos de ningún policía, que piense que no tenemos ninguna pista.

—A mi me parece un buen plan. —Opinó J.J

—Lo es, pero habrá que andar con cuidado. No podemos fiarnos de nadie. —Habló Prentiss.

—Por ahora quiero que García busque todos los expedientes de los policías de esta comisaría y que los mande a nuestras tablets. Una vez con ellos ya veremos cómo seguimos. —Ordenó Hotch.

—Llamaré enseguida a García. —Dijo Morgan.

Mientras esperaban a que García les mandara los expedientes se dedicaron a seguir cualquiera de las otras pistas que tenían hasta el momento, ya que no descartaban del todo la idea de que hubiera sido algún familiar de las víctimas. Solo tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que García les llamó anunciándoles que tenían todo en sus tablets.

Se dedicaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde a leer los informes que, gracias a la rapidez lectora de Reid, cada vez eran menos. Cuando estaban a punto de terminarlos entró el Capitán de la comisaria aconsejándoles que fueran ya al hotel a descansar. Decidieron hacer caso a la sugerencia del hombre tanto para no levantar sospecha como porque de verdad querían descansar. Cada uno recogió un par de informes para seguir repasándolos en la tranquilidad del hotel y así, a las 22.30 abandonaron la comisaria.

En el hotel las habitaciones fueron repartidas como siempre, uno para cada uno excepto para J.J y Prentiss que dormían juntas. Una vez cada uno en su propia habitación se asearon, se pusieron los pijamas y se dispusieron a sumergirse en el maravilloso mundo de Morfeo. Pero como ya parecía ser costumbre, Emily no podía dormir así que se dedicó a seguir leyendo los informes que ella se había llevado hasta que encontró un detalle un tanto inusual en uno de ellos y, después de mucho pensarlo, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amiga rubia, se encaminó a la habitación de Hotch esperando que este estuviera también despierto.

Llamó a su puerta silenciosamente y cuando pensó que Hotch no iba abrirle por estar dormido, como ella debería estar en este momento pensaba una parte de ella, la puerta se abrió dejándole mostrándole a un Aaron Hotchner con únicamente unos pantalones de chándal que parecían que en cualquier momento se caerían dejando ver todo lo que ocultaban, no que le importara realmente.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de verme con poco ropa. —Medio bromeó Hotch al ver a Emily Prentiss parada en la puerta de su habitación con la boca semi-abierta.

Cuando Prentiss se recuperó del shock de ver a su jefe solo en pantalones levantó el informe que llevaba en sus manos, ignorando completamente lo que este dijo, haciendo que el moreno fijara su vista en lo que llevaba. En cuanto lo reconoció se borró de su cara todo signo de broma y recuperando su característica seriedad se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

— ¿Qué has descubierto? —Preguntó indicándole que se sentara en la cama.

Emily entró en la habitación oyendo a sus espaldas como Hotch cerraba la puerta y esperaba a que le contara sus averiguaciones. Sentándose en la cama pudo ver como su jefe se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar los músculos que, a veces, por culpa del traje que siempre llevaba no se podían apreciar tanto como ahora. Mientras empezaba a explicarle sus conclusiones le tendió los informes que había traído con ella para que, a la vez que se lo explicaba, él pudiera leerlo.

Estuvieron hablando y hablando, intercambiando opiniones e incluso gastando alguna broma (por extraño que parezca algunas empezadas por Aaron) hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba a punto de amanecer, y con eso la hora de volver al trabajo, y ellos no habían dormido nada en toda la noche. Al darse cuenta de esto decidieron empezar a trazar el plan que seguirían para atrapar al SUDES sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— ¿Aaron? —Escucharon la voz de David Rossi al otro lado y, por una vez, se aliviaron de que llamara antes de abrir la puerta. — ¿Estás despierto? —Volvió a preguntar al no recibir ninguna respuesta y comenzando a girar el pestillo.

—Estoy despierto. Estaba en la ducha. —Se apresuró Hotch a hablar con toda la naturalidad que era capaz de emplear antes de que a su viejo amigo abriera la puerta y descubriera a Emily ahí y pensara lo que no era.

—Bien, te esperamos abajo para desayunar. —Después de decir eso se escucharon sus pasos alejarse, pero antes de que Emily y Hotch pudieran cantar victoria se volvió a escuchar su voz. —Por cierto, no sabrás donde está Emily, ¿no? Porque hace un momento fui a buscarlas a ella y a J.J y Jenifer me dijo que cuando ella se despertó ya no estaba en la habitación. —Esta última pregunta les hizo ponerse un poco nervioso pensando que habían sido descubiertos. Aunque no entendían muy bien porque se sentían como si que estuvieran, los dos, en la misma habitación fuera algo malo. No sabían porqué, simplemente, no abrían la puerta y le decían a Rossi lo que habían descubierto durante la noche. Como tampoco supieron que fue lo que llevó al siempre correcto y serio Aaron Hotchner a decir las siguientes palabras:

—Seguramente salió a correr antes de que J.J se despertara. De todas formas la llamaré antes de bajar para saber dónde está. —Y aunque ninguno de los presentes se creyó del todo esa excusa tan pobre, decidieron dejarlo correr.

Cuando esta vez escucharon los pasos de Rossi alejarse completamente de la habitación los dos se miraron dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de que acaban de convertir algo completamente normal en algo mucho mayor y no parecía importarles.

—Bueno… será mejor que vaya a ponerme alguna ropa de deporte y a echarme algo de agua para que aparente que vengo de correr. —Habló Prentiss levantándose algo incómoda de la cama siendo seguida por Hotch que, algo nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo. —Por cierto, tú también deberías de mojarte un poco si quieres que Rossi se crea esa excusa de que acabas de salir de la ducha. —Avisó antes de salir por la puerta dejándose los informes sobre la cama de Hotch.

Después de ese momento tan incómodo con Rossi, que Hotch se mojara el pelo siguiendo el consejo de la morena y de que esta apareciera junto a sus compañeros aparentando estar sudada después de una carrera matutina, se dispusieron a desayunar mientras Hotch y Prentiss les contaban su descubrimiento.

— ¿Entonces el SUDES es el agente Taylor? —Interrogó Reid.

—Exacto. Al parecer cuando era apenas un niño mataron a sus padres delante de él y el asesino logró escapar a pesar de todos los intentos de la policía por atraparlo, al final dejaron de buscarlo. —Contó Prentiss.

—Que se escapara el SUDES del caso en el que trabajaba debió de ser el desencadenante y vio reflejado en él al asesino de sus padres. —Supuso Rossi.

—Bien, ahora que sabemos quién es nuestro SUDES debemos actuar con mayor precaución. —Ordenó Hotch. —Cualquier paso en falso que demos podría indicarle que sabemos que él es el asesino.

—Señor, acabo de ver que el agente Taylor acaba de pedir unas vacaciones de dos semanas y se las han concedido. —Informó García a través del móvil de Morgan.

—Entonces debemos apresurarnos. J.J quiero que llames a la comisaria y que les informes de esto y tú, García, quiero que me digas hacía donde se dirige el agente Taylor. Los demás iremos a los coches y partiremos en cuanto García nos de la dirección del SUDES. —Todos empezaron a movilizarse al son de las órdenes de Hotch y al poco tiempo la analista ya tenía la dirección.

Con la dirección ya en sus tablets salieron rápidamente en busca del SUDES, que por lo visto se dirigía a lo que era la antigua casa donde vivían sus padre que ahora estaba completamente abandonada y en ruinas. Una vez ahí, sin esperar la llegada de los policías que J.J había dicho que iban a ir como apoyo, se adentraron en el inmueble y lo primero que les recibió fue un olor completamente nauseabundo que casi les hace devolver el desayuno de esa mañana y el de algunas otras.

— ¿Pero de dónde demonios viene este olor? —Preguntó Prentiss a nadie en particular mientras intentaba no respirar muy profundo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que aquí está la parte del cuerpo que nos faltaba.

—Señor, acabo de averiguar que las tumbas de los padres del agente Taylor fueron saqueadas hace dos noches y robaron los cuerpos. —Informó García y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se escuchó un disparo junto al grito de la rubia al pensar que alguien de su familia estuviera herido.

—Venía de esa habitación de enfrente. —Señaló Morgan siendo seguido por el resto del equipo, que se acercaron rodeando lentamente la puerta para luego abrirla y encontrarse con, como había dicho Rossi, la parte restante del cuerpo del asesino clavado contra la pared y en lo que parecía fue una vez la cama de los padres del agente Taylor, estaban ambos padres y en el medio su hijo con una bala en la cabeza. Al ver esta escena, todos bajaron con cuidado sus armas y Reid se acercó al SUDES para tomarle el pulso aunque ya sabían que estaba muerto. Una vez todo comprobado salieron de la casa para ver como llegaban JJ con el resto de policías y una ambulancia. Les explicaron como habían sido las cosas y los paramédicos entraron para llevarse los cuerpos y devolver los del matrimonio Taylor a donde pertenecen.

Después de este triste desenlace los miembros de la UAC partieron hacía el hotel para recoger sus cosas y volver a casa junto a sus familias. El viaje de regreso pasó en un completo silencio, ya que todos se hallaban pensando en el final de este caso, en como un policía había sido capaz de matar a sangre fría a un asesino para luego profanar la tumba de sus propios padres y quitarse la vida. Todos sabían que en este trabajo siempre se ve la cara oscura de la humanidad y que pocas veces pueden ver la verdadera bondad de la misma, pero por eso esperaban que alguien que, técnicamente, era de los suyos luchara contra el mal y que no lo provocara. Al final de este caso todos descubrieron que incluso personas de los suyos, de los buenos, podían presa de la más absoluta obscuridad y con esto se prometieron en silencio que nunca permitirían que eso le pasara a ninguno de ellos, sin saber que esa promesa muy pronto sería puesta a prueba.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejo la segunda y última parte de tan intrigante caso. Con este último capítulo daremos comienzo a un nuevo giro argumental que pondrá a prueba la confianza de todo el equipo, así que a partir de ahora vienen capítulos más llenos de emoción, drama y, por supuesto, momentos HotchNiss. Así que sin nada más que decir, a parte de sentirlo mucho por mi tardanza al actualizar, espero con ansias vuestros reviews y que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Bss...

 ** _'Cerezo'_**


End file.
